yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
KM-56 b
This planet it the Tripe's home. They were once united, and broke into two nations, eventually breaking to 4. Advanced Nation Strength Causes of low ANS * Infrastructure (In) * War (W) * Disease (P) * Infiltration (If) * Famine/Low Needs(F) * Natural Disaster (Nd) Nations Tripe Union The Tripe Union was formed on solar date 20.7. It launched probes into space with an unkown space program, starting on the solar date 35.6. The citizens of The Union lived happy together until a fraction wanted to change their Ways. They had an emmense battle about the Ways until it broke up into two nations. The Union broke into two on 50.1 after a long civil war on rights. The Union, allied with NoP, helped defend from Kryllm, sending Kryllm to attack them. Also on 51.5, Roakin broke from the Union. On 51.6 Sirm declares independence from the union because "they wanted thier own country". On 52.9, Bihijir declares war on the Union. On 54.0, the Union was half defeated from the war with Bihijir. Orange Federated States (Non-existent) The OFS were formed on solar date 35.4. Their government and their citizens think much differently than the Union, and think all life but them are unworthy. This hatred of beings other than themselves started out when they as an union found life, but didn't wan't it, and now they think only their nation should survive. On solar date 49.9 they waged war on the Star Nation. This nation bombed the Union and Nation of Peace on 50.1, waging a World War, starting the First World War... That day, Hurricane Selester took down a fleet going in for attack, crossing over the "Wide" Ocean. On 51.5 the OFS falls to a pandemic of Epihiphil Flu, a not-so-flu virus that they ran out of vaccine for. Neighboring states refused to give the materials needed for the vaccine. Star Nation The Star Nation was formed on solar date 35.9, when people didn't think differently, and they thought they should make friend with all life. But, rather than going to the Tripe Union, they want their own space nation, and formed the Star Nation. When they broke, the OFS didn't react, which is very unnormal for them. They formed a Hurricane Center for Tracking (HCT) and created a name list on 50.1. See this article for the hurricanes. On 50.1 the Star Nation's Space Agency, named the planet, Korris, and thier star, Maristil. The HCT started to observe the hurricanes, but so far have not made predictions, as they are learning how weather works. On 51.5, they started issuing predictions on Tropical Storm Ahnroykha with their basic knowledge. Star nation's probe destined for Ixra, it's sytem failed on 51.5, just as it was arriving in the system. Horror falls out to every citizen of Star Nation. Star Nation's RFTS program launches the CoSGeoPhyMCI probe to CoR59 on 51.6. Also that day, the wealthy Star Nation buy out Kryllm, then sell a different portion of land to Roakin. On 51.8 Roakin allies Star Nation, then they both establish meteorological agencies in all countries, designating them Regional Specialized Meteorological Agencies (RSMA). On 52.3, Star Nation finds the first galaxy outside theirs. Star Nation helps Roakin with the Union, in effort to help them from the recent devastation from the earthquake. On 55.4 Star Nation launched another mission to Ixra c (Laktra). It is expected to reach the system on 57.8. Nation of Peace The Peace Nation was formed on solar date 35.9, when they split from the OFS. They changed their Ways to never hurt a being. They do not attack any other nation. They tried to break free from the Federated States on 35.6 but didn't succeed until 35.9. On 51.5 thier capital city was lost from seige by Kryllm. Kryllm (Bought Out) The Nation of Kryllm was formed on solar date 49.9 when the Orange Federated States waged war on the Star Nation. They receded from the Orange Federated States as they didn't want to wage war yet. On solar date 49.7 they warred against the Orange Federated States for independence. They attacked the Nation of Peace and took down their capital city on 51.5, making one third of the country surrender. They later sent troops the defeat the Tripe Union. The Bombings of Didrkom happened also on 51.5, when the Nation of Peace sent an undercover person to blow up three specific buildings in the populous city of Didrkom. Bihijir Formed on 50.1, Bihijir was formed from a civil war in the Union, that started on 43.0 fighting for rights of citizens. They split later to form Kilik. On 55.3, Bihijir declares war on the Union. Kilik The Kilik formed on 51.0 (Christmas Day (our time)), when they broke from Bihijir. On 52.1, Kilik bought land from Bihijir. Roakin Roakin formed on 51.5 when they believed citizens should have more rights. They established a minor facility to start Solar energy. Roakin recieves gift of land from Star Nation. On 51.7, Roakin established a National Weather Service and Hurricane Center. On 51.8 Roakin allies Star Nation, then they both establish meteorological agencies in all countries, designating them Regional Specialized Meteorological Agencies (RSMA). On 52.3, Roakin discovers the largest prime number yet. On 54.7, Roakin was devistated by a 3.2 on the Kfiasu scale, devolped on 54.9 to measure "kyrri" or, earthquakes. Star Nation discovered that the rock moved because of pressure on 55.0. The death toll had reached 752 on 55.3. Sirm Sirm declared independance from the Union on 51.6. Log Files 51.5 - Roakin buys land from Union 51.6 - Kryllm bought out by Star Nation 51.6 - Star Nation sells land to Roakin 51.7 - Hikir declares independence from Union. 51.7 - Sirm declares war on Union. 51.7 - Roakin establishes a Weather Service. 51.8 - Roakin allies Star Nation 51.8 - Worldwide, meteorological agencies form. 51.9 - Bihijir declares war on Union. Research In Progress Hurricane Project (Star Nation) 97% completed Theory of Mass (Star Nation) 50% completed CoSGeoPhyMCI Project (Star Nation) 0% completed Maps Category:Planets Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Planets with life